


The Letterman

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, expressing 'I love you' can be as simple as offering someone your jacket on a cold day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letterman

“Take it." Danny said as she shoved her hand out into Carmilla's path.

"You do know I'm a Vampire right?" Carmilla asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she reached out to curl her fingers around the jacket in Danny's outstretched hand. "I can't get cold like you can Big Red." 

"Doesn't matter," Danny mumbled a flush covering her cheeks. "Carm... Just take my jacket, it's cold outside, and I know you're a vampire but you hate the cold."

"You are adorable." Carmilla teased softly despite the fond smile bubbling up onto her lips. 

Danny huffed out a long sigh before easing the jacket around Carmilla's shoulders, encasing the older woman in a warm circle of fabric, and patting her shoulders. “There,” Danny grinned as she tugged on the collar. “It looks good on you.”

“You should see the way its going to look on my floor in about twenty minutes.” Carmilla murmured softly. The dark haired woman leaned upwards to curl her hands around Danny's shoulders lifting herself up onto her tiptoes to press her mouth against Danny's lips. “Come on my shivering Knight, walk me home.”


End file.
